


Oh Yeah, Oh Fuck, Fuck You.

by gala_apples



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cuckolding, Emotion Play, F/F, F/M, Frottage, Future Fic, Jealousy, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: Mike loves El. Max loves El. Mike hates Max, kind of, and hates and loves that Max loves El. Mike loves that Max kind of hates him. It's all very complicated, until it's not.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	Oh Yeah, Oh Fuck, Fuck You.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the emotionplay/jealousy prompt for seasonofkink. Because the constant competitive vibe in S3 is so much fucking fun, every time I rewatch the season.

It’s about thirty seconds before New Year’s Day when Mike fucking realises so and starts his desperate jog through his house. For the last half hour he’s been sitting with Dustin in the backyard, chatting with him and Suzie about Batteries Not Included. It’s one of the ways they go on long distance dates, seeing the same movie then dissecting it together. Dustin saw the sci-fi movie at the beginning of Christmas break, so he’s probably already talked about some of this with Suzie, but Mike only caught it last night so he’s still brimming with opinions. It’s only when Suzie says with obvious glee in her voice that it’s only an hour ‘til fireworks that Mike clues in. Utah’s an hour earlier than they are, it’s nearly midnight. He doesn’t bother to say goodbye, just goes racing inside. Suzie will be on later, and even if she isn’t Dustin’s just going to talk to her tomorrow. Mike’s not sure he’s missed a day in the last six months.

For a party that he and Nancy promised their parents wouldn’t be wild and crazy, the living room’s pretty hard to weave through. There’s the Party, and Lucas’ current girlfriend. Robin and her girlfriend. Mike knows Erica came for a while, though he’s not sure if she’s still here. Nancy and Jonathan both came home from their universities for Christmas break, and each brought a car full of friends up for road trips. Based on the amount of sorority girls who have hit on Steve, Mike guesses Nancy still feels a little guilty about Steve’s perpetually single status. Jonathan’s friends are surprisingly friendly to him too. Mike wouldn’t have imagined Jonathan talking too pleasantly about his hometown, or the people he left, but the proof is in the arm of a strange guy slung over Steve’s shoulder as Mike pushes past them. 

“Four!” the crowd calls, matching the television. “Three! Two! One!”

Mike misses it. He doesn’t make it in time, he doesn’t get his midnight kiss with El. It’s aggravating, to miss such a milestone event. This New Years was his first chance, El’s been in Boston the last two years. The aggravation is made much worse by what he sees in front of him. Max. It’s Max against El, her fiery curls falling on El’s cheeks as she presses their lips together. It has to have been Max who swooped in, El doesn’t even know about this tradition.

“What the hell!”

“Mike?” El asks. She can tell he’s upset, but for some reason doesn’t understand why, despite it being perfectly clear.

“Happy New Years, Mike,” Max calls out. There’s no way Mike’s imagining the taunt in her voice.

“Really, what the hell?” All around him everyone’s singing Auld Lang Syne and chugging their cups of liquor -one of Jonathan’s friends blessed with both a fake ID and a face the Hawkins Liquor Bin hasn’t seen yet- but Mike raises his voice to be heard over them.

“What? Oh, the good luck kiss? Indiana doesn’t do that? In California we did it all the time.”

“No. We do. But you’re supposed to do it with your girlfriend. Or boyfriend, whatever.” Mike doesn’t add that since Max’s been single a few months now she should be in the corner, blowing a noisemaker or drinking her drink, not with her hands on his girlfriend, but his tone makes it obvious.

Max’s answer shouldn’t be a grin and a shrug. “I don’t think El minded,” she says, then dips in again to kiss El’s cheek. They’re _holding hands_.

Mike grab’s El’s free hand and tugs a little. “Come on, come try the new chip platter Nancy’s friend put out. It’s got like three different kinds of homemade dips.”

El happily follows him, long past the point of introduced to savoury Eggos. If a sauce is remotely good, she’ll try smearing it on her favourite food. Mike wasn’t kidding, the sour cream and dill sauce is delicious, and he knows El will enjoy it. But it doesn’t hurt that on the way to the kitchen he can shoot a smirk at Max.

Mike doesn’t think about it too much as the party winds down and people start to go home. Hopper picks up El at two am, as well as Will, and when the last of his friends goes home, Mike goes to bed. The sorority girls and the mess in the house are Nancy’s problem. When he does think about it is when he wakes up at five am with a load of jizz in his pyjama pants, having just dreamed about El making out with Max.

New Years Eve is the first move in what becomes a weird chess game. Mike loves El, there’s no question about that. He has for years now, and he’s never going to stop. If Hopper doesn’t already know he’s going to marry his daughter some day, he’ll figure it out eventually. But there’s this weird vibe between him and Max. There always has been. From the moment they met he resented her for trying to take El’s place in the Party, and even once she established her own place as the Zoomer, it just twisted into another weird relationship. Since his and El’s first fight -thanks Hopper for your crazy bullshit- Max has spent a lot of time sabotaging them. Telling her to dump him, telling her he’s trying to control her powers. Lucas and Will have borne the brunt of his complaints about it, Dustin doesn’t like hearing intra-Party bickering and spends the most time away from the Party anyway, with both Suzie and the Scoops Troop as secondary friends groups. It’s always been deeply annoying, even if most of the time Mike isn’t worried about actually losing El from Max’s machinations.

What he doesn’t tell Lucas and Will is that it’s also kind of exciting, thinking about how he’s going to win El’s attentions back. Because they’re destined, he knows. Every time Max plays up her and El’s relationship, from the month El spent comforting Max over Billy’s death, to Max helping her pick out clothes, to the hours they spent on the phone when El was still in Boston, to the fucking New Years kiss, every time it gives Mike the opportunity to plan out how he’s going to get El thinking about him again.

Mike’s been playing the game for years now. It’d be maybe creepy or manipulative of him if it was just him, but it’s always easy to tell by Max’s smirk when Max knows she’s made a good move. He’d guess too, that at this point in El’s socialization she realises they’re both a little intense, but just doesn’t care. The first non-evil lesson El ever learned was how important friendship and love is. Weird friendship and weird love still counts. 

So now the question is, should weird sex still count? He’s already totally accustomed and excited by the way El and Max love each other. If them making out is good for him, and it must be good for Max because she initiated it, and it’s good for El because she got all her sex ed from Kali and has therefore learned that if it feels nice for all members it’s okay to do, can they just ...keep playing this game? It’ll have higher stakes, but they’ve all saved each other’s literal lives at this point, so relatively speaking, high stakes who? High stakes what? High stakes schmi stakes.

He brings it up to Max first. There’s no point in breaching an awkward conversation with El if he doesn’t even know if Max wants it for sure, or if she was just fucking with him. Mike approaches her locker just before the bell, once their other friends have dispersed to their first period classes. Mike doesn’t really give a shit if he’s late, he only cares about classes he’s interested in. “No bullshit for a minute?” 

“What, Wheeler?”

“Do you like El? Like _that_? Are you. You know. Uh. Attracted to her?” The concept shouldn’t be that hard to force out of his mouth. Robin’s been out to them for a while. Not to mention Will still hasn’t had his first kiss yet, and it’s been a whispered piece of speculative gossip amongst the rest of the Party if he’s just a late bloomer or if he doesn’t like girls or even if he doesn’t like anyone. Somehow though, Mike always reduces to the fourteen year old stammering about old people and refusing to say the word love. 

“If this is another ‘my girlfriend’s not allowed to have female friends’ thing I-”

“I didn’t say that. I’ve never said that!” How is Max always so infuriating? It really makes Mike’s blood race, makes his heart pound.

“Then what do you mean?”

“I’m literally saying it. Listen. Do you like El, like _that_? If I wasn’t dating her, would you want to?”

“But you are, so what’s it matter?”

It’s almost enough of an answer for Mike, but not quite. He’s really got to make sure. “Do you want to make out with her?”

“Fuck off, Mike,” she snarls. 

Max slams her locker shut and turns to go. Mike grabs her arm to stop her. “El and I have date nights on Wednesday. Hopper goes out with Joyce and we have the house to ourselves for a guaranteed three hours. If you want to kiss her, I’ll give you our date night.”

“I don’t understand.”

Mike runs his hand through his loose hair. “Look. I think I like, _like_ when we fight over her. And I think she loves us both, almost equally, which has always made the fighting more fun, since neither of us ever win for long. So if you want to kiss her, it can be another thing we get to fight about. Okay?”

“Holy shit. Are you fucking serious?” Max stares at him, like she’s expecting their friends to burst out of the lockers and start laughing at the big prank he’s pulled. Mike doesn’t know what else to do but just look back at her. 

The last alarm buzzes and all up and down the hallway teachers slam doors. They are officially late, or at least they are if they don’t sprint for it and beg for mercy. Mike doesn’t move. He has plenty of experience with juggling priorities, often in life or death situations. He knows how to properly judge the comparative importances of things, and there’s no question that hashing out the future of his relationship -relationships?- is leagues more important than roll call and copying notes from the chalkboard.

“Mike, you don’t have to fuck up your relationship for me. I’ve been maybe pushing it too far, but that doesn’t mean you need to-”

“I’m not. I’m not that self sacrificing.” Or if he is, it’s only in nightmare situations, not day to day living. “I’m not breaking up with her. I’d never. I just think it’s going to make both me and her happier, and happier together, and if that makes you happy too, good.”

“You think you’re going to be... _happier_ if I kiss and presumably have sex with your girlfriend?” Max makes a face. “What kind of guy are you? That is not something Lucas would ever say.”

“Yeah, well, you’re not dating him anymore, are you.” It’s not a barb unless she takes it as one. It’s just facts, Max and Lucas make better friends than significant others, and Lucas has something solid with Annika.

“I’m not going to be dating you either, Wheeler.”

Mike sighs at her. “Lets try this a third time, Mayfield. I love El, and will continue to be her fucking soulmate. You love El, and get to fully show it, including hands on action. Me and you continue to piss each other off. Everyone. Fucking. Smiles. Okay? You up for it?”

Max’s expression rolls from wary to cocky, and Mike doesn’t even need to hear what she’s going to say, he knows that face. They’re set.

Well, he and Max are set. He’ll still have to talk to El about this. The sooner the better, probably, if he plans for Max to use his Wednesday night dating slot to make her first movie.

Mike gets his chance a few hours later. They’re at the Byers, in the guest room that Ms Byers insisted on having so Jonathan and El could both have somewhere to run away to. “Did Kali ever talk to you about threesomes?” 

El looks up from playing with the fringe of the throw blanket. “Like sex?” 

“Yes, like sex.” Mike hopes so. The less of this he has to explain the better. He can be awkward in defining things, and he wouldn’t want to sway her opinion unfairly.

“When three people want to have sex. Like Funshine and his wife, sometimes.”

“And you think it’s okay?”

“The sex rules. Everyone says yes. Everyone stays happy. Wear condoms,” El recites. “If all three say yes and feel happy and wear condoms it’s okay, right?”

Mike will never not be grateful that it was Kali who gave her The Talk. Had Hopper been around at the time, Mike’s sure it would have been an abstinence until marriage lecture. Hopper’s a mostly good dad, and Mike’s glad to have him back, but he can be exceedingly conservative at times. “Right. But what if it was a different kind of threesome?”

“Explain,” El demands.

“If two people both liked the same person but didn’t want each other?”

“Do they still follow the rules?”

“Yes.”

“It’s alright,” El decides.

Mike whips the spread out blanket into the air, and shifts it so it curls around her shoulders. El’s powers wax and wane these days, and when they’re faded she gets cold easier. For the first year she was in Boston Will said she wore nothing but flannel shirts. More than anything else, Mike just wants El to be comfortable. “Max is going to ask you out on a date. It’s up to you if you want to say yes or no, but I want you to, if you want to. Don’t say no because of me, okay?”

“You’re sure? Friends don’t lie.” 

“I’m sure I don’t want to be the reason you say no.” He wants to be the reason she says yes, but if her mind isn’t made up already that’ll be too manipulative for him to actually tell her. But her mind probably is, though. El wouldn’t be reminding him of their deepest rule if she didn’t want something she wasn’t certain others were okay with. “So you want to?”

El pulls the edges of the blanket inward, fully cocooning herself with a little smile. “Max is pretty. Themyscira is an all woman island. It sounds nice sometimes.”

One point to Max for somehow getting El into the lamest of comic books. A second point for being so goddamn beautiful that even Mike, who isn’t exactly attracted to her, has to admit she could get anyone she wants. They haven’t even gone on their first date yet and already Mike feels excited. Thrilled, and mad, and turned on. He turns to the woolen lump he’s in love with and gently knocks her down to the mattress for a kiss. Max is waiting in the Byers basement with their other friends, and she can just suck on the knowledge that El is his right now.

They make out. They kiss and touch and stroke for almost ten minutes before Will knocks on the closed door and says the table is set up, if their paladin and mage are ready to join the campaign in the basement. Mike loves El, but he already made the mistake of crushing Will by not caring about DnD once. This is their compromise, Mike gets a private minute with El before the weekly game and Will doesn’t mock him for coming to the table with half a chub in his jeans.

Wednesday night Mike gets a phone call. He’s not expecting to be bothered, and has to check that his dick’s in his pants and that they’re zipped before he goes downstairs to take the phone from his mom. He’s already jerked off twice since dinner, and he can’t imagine going without at least one more session before bed.

“What?” he snaps. There’s no one he wants to talk to right now, nothing that can compare to the daydreams of what’s happening across town.

“Mike?”

Correction. There’s one person he wants to talk to. Though he’ll have to be careful about the level of detail he gets from her. Holly’s at home somewhere, Mike wouldn’t want her coming into the kitchen and seeing him all pent up. “Oh, sorry. Hi. What’s up?”

“My date is over. Max had a curfew from spending too much on gas again. Hopper’s not home yet. Do you want to come over?”

“I’ll be right there.” Mike hangs up and shouts ‘bye Mom’ as he leaves, stealing a set of keys from the ceramic dish near the door. She yells to know where he’s going but Mike doesn’t bother sticking around to answer. He’s had a key to Hopper’s ever since they found him and brought him home and El moved back in, Mom should know where he’s going.

The drive to Hopper’s house goes by in an impatient blur. The front door is opening telepathically before he’s even parked, and he finds her on the armchair in her room. Mike throws himself onto her bed, flat on his back to give his erection a little more space. “Tell me something about your night. Anything.”

“She smelled really good. She was wearing perfume.” 

Mike’s dick gets a little harder as he imagines El licking her way up Max’s throat and resolves to buy a new cologne. Aftershave is still not applicable, the closest the Party comes to facial hair is Lucas and even his is still pretty patchy. But if El likes scents, Mike wants to do that too. 

“She touched me. I want you to touch me. Yes?”

“Yes,” Mike gasps fervently. 

El comes to the bed. She lays beside him, and Mike can’t honestly say she looks or smells or tastes any different as they open their mouths to each other, but he can imagine Max’s fingerprints all over her. 

Eventually Mike rolls on top of El and asks yes? Once he gets his confirmation, he arches up his hips enough to open his belt and shove his jeans down. El responds by hiking up her skirt. He wonders if Max has already seen these panties, felt them against her palm. Is he first or second in this? Does it even matter, if El is imagining Max’s painted fingertips on her? She wants Max, Mike knows she does, and it makes him want her even more. They grind together, kissing and clenching and exhaling in each other’s ears. Fuck, he loves her.

“Do you-” El breaks off to sigh. “Do you want to fuck me?”

Mike always wants to fuck her. Moments like these he doesn’t understand half his friends, Will with seemingly no sex drive and Dustin perfectly content to only see his girlfriend one month a year. Mike always, _always_ wants to fuck her, so much so that it’s an automatic thing, like breathing or sleeping. Even when he is fucking her, he already wants to do it again, pining for something he already has. Lucky for his sanity, he’s learned a little about how to bank the inferno of his lust. As glorious as it is, he doesn’t always need to be fucking her. Her hands are clamped down on his asscheeks, and his dick is making a mess of her panties and he doesn't know which sensation to move closer to. Why take that all away for a fuck? 

“If you do, I'll try to stop. But if not, I'm going to come soon.”

“Do it, baby. I just want to see you.”

They grind together, until it happens for both of them. El goes first, presumably having been wracked with sexual tension from her phone call. Mike holds off just long enough to hear her lovely sigh, feel the way she clings to him in the seconds before all her muscles turn to jelly. Then he rabbit fucks his last few desperate thrusts, and shoots up across her panties and onto her belly.

“Did you do that with Max? Did she get to see how beautiful you are when you come too?” Maybe it’s obnoxious, but he has to know. This’ll all be so much better, the more Mike knows, the more Max knows about him. Thank their lucky stars they have someone who’s willing to share everything, all the details, not understanding why society would think it wrong.

“No. She had curfew. She wanted to, but we started too late.”

Haha! He wins! Until next time, at least. If there’s any kind of god in the world, there will be a next time for Max to taunt him with.


End file.
